A hero lies in you
by SagaChronicles
Summary: For years Quinn Fabray has kept her super powers a complete secret but when a superhuman thief comes to Lima only she can stop him...please R
1. Prologue

**2001**

On a midsummer's night, Quinn lay out on the green grass of her garden playing with her cat, Fluffy when all of a sudden something huge flew out of the sky, landing in the corn field behind her house with a loud crashing sound.

Her cat hissed and ran out of Quinn's arms to chase after this strange object.

"Fluffy! Come back," the eight year old screamed. She picked herself off the ground and went to chase after her cat, hoping her parents wouldn't see her. She wasn't allowed in the cornfield by herself.

"Fluffy," She called as she cautiously climbed the tall tree in her garden which overlooked the cornfield. She glanced around for her cat, but there was no sign. She bit her lip and nervously climbed down into the field. "Fluffy, please come back."

Her path was suddenly blocked off by a huge glowing rock.

"Wow!" Quinn exclaimed. She could not take her eyes off it, she walked closer and closer to it until she was almost touching it. It was the prettiest and biggest rock she had ever seen. She reached her hand out. She just wanted to touch it for a second. Slowly she paced her index finger on one of the green glowing gems on the rock's surface.

Quinn screamed out in pain. Suddenly a burning pain filled her whole body from her fingers to her toes.

"Lucy!" Her mother's worried voice called. "Where are you? The television said we have to stay inside."

"I'm coming," Quinn replied, swallowing her pain and tears. She did not want to get in trouble.

"Hurry up," her mother shouted back.

Quinn picked herself up and ran. When she came to the tree and just pushed out of her wa. It fell with a crash to the ground.

In a panic, she ever ran faster than she ever ran before, within seconds she was at the back door of her house. She stopped to breathe and to ask herself how she just did that. She was never a fast runner and she certainly never had the strength to take down a tree. She looked down at her hand to see a lightning shaped scar, she knew there and then that there was something wrong with her. Something nobody else would understand.


	2. Chapter 1

**2012**

Quinn had kept her powers a secret all these years. She had never used them; well they may have been some help to her when she tried out for the Cheerios, but apart from that the only place they were exposed were in the privacy of her own bedroom.

She had told nobody about them, people would think she was some sort of freak if she told anybody that she had super speed and super strength powers. They had helped her quick recovery from the accident but she wasn't going to tell anyone that.

She wanted to keep her powers a secret forever but two weeks before graduation this changed.

It all started in Glee club when Blaine and Kurt walked in one afternoon. They both looked miserable. Blaine's hair was uncombed and his usual bow tie was absent. Immediatley, the glee club could tell something was wrong with him.

"What's wrong with you?" Santana jeered. "Run out of hair gel?"

"Actually Santana, Blaine's house was broken into last night," Kurt replied, patting his boyfriend on the back comfortingly.

"Blaine, that's awful, did the police catch the guy who did it?" Mr. Schu asked with a concerned tone.

"No and we weren't the only house, it was the whole street, this guy stole thousands of dollars and my mom's jewellery," Blaine replied as Kurt took his hand and squeezed it gently. "The police are still looking for him, he calls himself Black Night."

"That is so lame, who does he think he is, some sort of Batman?" Santana remarked.

"We're all very sorry to hear about it Blaine, hopefully they'll catch him soon." Mr. Schu replied.

But he wasn't caught soon, Quinn returned home that afternoon to find a whole new security system being installed in her home. Her mom had obviously heard about this Black Night guy aswell.

"He's hit fifteen houses in one night Quinn,fifteen!" Quinn's mom told her. "It could be us next!"

"Don't worry Mom, the police will catch him," Quinn replied.

"But that's the thing Q! They can't, he is incredibly fast, it's like he has super powers!"

The words rang in Quinn's head. Super powers. Was it possible? She flicked on the TV where amateur footage of the Black Night was being played. He was completely covered in black except for his eyes. He reminded Quinn of one of those ninjas she had seen in movies.

Quinn stared in disbelief as she watched this guy jump from roof to roof. She had never seen some run this fast, apart from herself. Her mother was right, this guy had super powers and unfortunately, it was going to take a lot more than the police to catch him.


	3. Chapter 2

Quinn lay awake that night. She knew she was the only person in Lima capable of capturing this guy but she wasn't going to risk everything to do so. It made her feel guilty inside but she decided she would just stand by and watch it happen like everybody else.

She thought of the one time she almost lost control of her powers. She had been out jogging when some jerk in a car came speeding uncontrollably towards her. His brakes weren't working. Quinn , without thinking, pushed the moving car away from her. She had to tell everyone it was an adrenaline rush.

The next day, it was revealed in Glee Club that the thief had hit Rachel's house.

"He stole my dads' watches and about a thousand dollars," Rachel sobbed.

"We're all very sorry Rachel," Mr. Schu replied. "And as you guys know, the police are finding it very difficult to catch this guy. This may not be the end."

"May I interrupt Mr. Schuester?" Rachel asked but continued on without waiting for an answer. "I have a suggestion for this week's assignment, Heroes. Because I think what Lima needs is a hero and maybe we'll inspire somebody to stand up and catch this guy."

"That's an excellent idea Rachel. I presume you have a song prepared?"

The brunette smiled and nodded. The room fell silent as she began to recite Hero by Mariah Carey.

There's a hero  
If you look inside your heart  
You don't have to be afraid  
Of what you are.

Quinn felt a stab of guilt and it got her thinking. Maybe she could help Lima, but just not as Quinn Fabray. Maybe she could use her powers without revealing herself. A simple mask could hide everything. She certainly couldn't just pretend that her powers were adrenaline rushes.

"And you'll finally face the truth that a hero lies in you."


	4. Chapter 3

When Quinn got home, she scurried to her bedroom and threw her homework aside. She was about to get serious.

She pulled an old black shirt from her drawer and placed it on her desk. She grabbed a scissors and began snipping excitedly until she had made a shape that resembled a mask she had seen on superheroes in comic books.

She grabbed an old red dress of her and cut it into a cape. If she was doing this, she was going to do it right. She began to get giddy as she pulled on a black dress and a pair of tight leather boots.

Finally she took the remaining red material from her old dress and snipped into a huge letter A. She sowed it on to her black dress.

She took a deep breath and looked at her reflection. She barely recognised herself. She was impressed by her dress making skills. She was ready.

"All right Lima," she mumbled. "Prepare to meet your hero."

Slowly she climbed out her window and onto her rooftop. She could see the whole of Lima form up here. The beautiful lights of the city amazed her.

**Focus Quinn**, she told herself, **according to the pattern this thief has been going by, his next target should be Whitman Avenue. Oh my god, that's where Finn lives!**

Quinn took a deep breath and then she began to run.

She ran faster than she ever ran before, she jumped over rooftops like they were stepping stones. It made her heart beat fast, it was amazing and within minutes she was there, standing on one the rooftops of Whitman Avenue.

Her eyes searched around. In the distance she could see a helicopter belonging to the local news station.

**Lima is watching Quinn, don't screw this up.**

Then she saw him, he was jumping over rooftops. Quinn quickly hid behind a chimney, ready to ambush. She held her breath and waited.

A landing thump confirmed he had arrived. Quinn peaked around and saw him there. He had a heavy brown sack slung over his shoulder. He began to move.

"Not so fast," Quinn shouted and jumped out. "Drop the bag."

The thief began to laugh. His voice sounded robotic.

**He must be from Lima if he needs to disguise his voice,** Quinn thought to herself.

"Why don't you take it from me? I don't think you can catch up." He teased and dashed off over other rooftops, but Quinn was fast on him. She pinned him down to the ground and snatched his brown bag.

"What the hell?" Black Night asked in shock. "How did you do that?"

"Adrenaline rush," Quinn smiled and felt relieved a she heard cop sirens wail below them. "You're going away for a while."

The thief slowly raised one hand towards Quinn's face. He threw off to the other side of the roof.

"Better look next time Princess," he muttered bitterly and disappeared into the darkness.

Quinn's eyes were filled with tears of disappointment as she slowly climbed down from the roof with the bag of stolen goods.

She was amazed to see several cops and people stare at her in amazement. They suddenly began to cheer as she held out the bag to a stunned cop.

"I'll get him next time," she told him and turned to leave.

"Who are you anyway?" the cop shouted back.

Quinn turned around and smiled. "I'm Adrenaline."


	5. Chapter 4

Quinn's failure to catch Black Night that night made her even more determined. She promised herself she would not stop until he was in jail, the only thing distracting her was school.

She walked into Glee club to find everybody chatting to each other in a circle, they all seemed to be content about something. Santana and Rachel were even getting along.

"She's exactly what we've been waiting for," Rachel was saying.

"Who?" Quinn interrupted.

"Adrenaline of course!" Tina exclaimed. "She rescued thousands of dollars from that thief."

"She saved all my mom's jewellery," Finn added. "She's actually kind of hot."

"Finn!" Rachel exclaimed and nudged him with her elbow.

"I think she's kind of overrated, I mean that cape is such a comic book cliché," Puck commented.

"Mmmhmm," Mercedes agreed nodding.

"Well I think it's pretty cool," Quinn said defensively and sat down beside Santana as Mr. Schuester walked in and settled the club down.

"Alright guys, Lima has finally found our hero," Mr. Schuester beamed. "Rachel take it away."

"I'm going to perform a rendition of David Bowie's Heroes, in dedication to our hero Adrenaline," Rachel beamed.

Quinn felt proud of herself for making everyone feel safe again, but she knew that Black Night would strike again and it was only a matter of time.

Quinn prowled through the streets of Lima that night. She knew that Black Night was out here somewhere.

It took two hours but she finally found him on the outskirts out of town, he was just entering house when Quinn jumped on him from behind.

"Oh it's you again, you're starting to get on my nerves Adrenaline," Black Night sighed. He then grabbed Quinn's wrists and rolled out from underneath him. Quinn groaned with anger as he pushed her onto the ground.

"Give it up you can't beat me, get out of here before you get hurt Princess," he told her angrily and picked up his sack.

Quinn jumped to her feet and with a burst of rage and with her right fist punched him in the stomach. The thief fell to the floor with a groan.

Quinn hadn't intended on hurting anybody with her powers but it felt great.

"Don't mess with me jerk," She hissed and grabbed his sack. She could hear police sirens in the distance. She smiled to herself. **I've done it, and on the second try! **She thought proudly to herself.

The police pulled up. Quinn smiled as she heard the thief groan behind her. Two cops walked towards her in disbelief.

"You actually caught him?" One asked in disbelief. "How?"

Quinn was too distracted by the adoring crowds that had gathered, screaming Adrenaline's name, to answer them. At the front of the crowd she could see Brittany, Santana, Rachel and Tina all wearing similar black masks to her screaming her name. She smiled, it felt great to be idolized.

She waved to the crowds which made them cheer even more. She had never had this much attention to herself. She began to blow kisses when all of a sudden one of the cops started shouting.

"Where did he go?" He shouted frantically. "He's gone."

Quinn spun around. Black Night had once again disappeared into the darkness of the night.


	6. Chapter 5

Quinn felt so angry with herself. She had gotten ahead of herself and as a result, Black Night had escaped. She was going to catch him this time. She even took the day off school to prepare for that night. She couldn't fail a third time; she knew Lima would lose faith in her if she did.

She wondered what her friends might think if she told them that she secretly was Adrenaline. She wondered if they would disown her because she was a freak of nature, she wondered if she could ever tell a boy her secret. Could she ever tell Puck? Would he ever look her straight in the eye again? Some things are better kept secrets.

Quinn hid away to the countryside that afternoon, training herself by scaling roofs and running miles. She had never been so determined for some thing.

Night fell soon and Quinn's heart began to race. It was now or never. She steadily put on her costume which always made her feel more confident. Confidence was something Adrenaline never lacked. She was going to catch this thief once and for all.

As she ran through the streets of Lima, her attention was caught by a smoking house. A huge crowd had swarmed around it. Quinn knew that Black Night wasn't there, but she couldn't ignore the fact that somebody down there might be in trouble.

She figured she could spare a few minutes and ran to the scene. By the time she got there, the house was ablaze. Some people in the crowd were screaming and crying.

"Look its Adrenaline!" Somebody shouted. "She can help!"

"Adrenaline!" a woman shouted. "My child is inside the house! You have to save her!"

Quinn nodded and stared at the blazing house for a minute. She couldn't let some poor kid die, just so she could catch up with Black Knight. She took a deep breath and ran into the house.

Her lungs were filled with thick, black smoke. She couldn't help but cough.

"Hello?" She called between coughing.

"Help me," a small, frightened voice replied from down the hallway.

Quinn followed the voice and found a small girl trapped behind a burning, fallen pillar. She was wailing.

"It's ok," She told her and jumped across the room to her. She picked up the girl. "It's ok, you're safe."

"He left this for you," The girl whispered in a frightened voice, holding out a black piece of paper.

Quinn took it from her small hand and raced out of the burning house before reading it.

She handed the girl to her mother and was applauded by the crowd.

"Thank you Adrenaline," the mother smiled between tears of relief.

Quinn waved goodbye to the crowd and ran off into the dark streets. She unfolded the black piece of paper. There was white writing on it.

_Meet me at the old crack house. No cops. We'll settle this once and for all._

Quinn sighed and went on her way. This was it.


	7. Chapter 6

Quinn made her way slowly to the crack house. It was an old and dark, rusting building. She remembered that this was where Rachel had sent Sunshine last year. It was no surprise Sunshine had transferred schools, this place must of scared the hell out of her.

Quinn hesitantly pushed open the heavy door, it made a large creaking sound. She stepped inside the damp and dark building and quietly closed the door behind her.

"I knew you'd come," a voice called from the darkness. "You just don't quit, do you?"

"What do you want Black Night?" Quinn asked bitterly.

"I want to destroy you," he replied as he emerged from the shadows. "I'm not going to let you keep stealing my loot, I need it."

"Well I'm not stopping until you're in jail," Quinn replied. "I'm just as fast and just as strong as you are."

"I was afraid you might say that," the thief answered with a sly grin. Quinn could see something gleaming in his right hand. It was a knife. "This is all going to end tonight Adrenaline, only one of can win."

He darted towards her but Quinn was ready. She grabbed his right arm and tried to struggle the knife out of his hand. With his leg, Black Night pushed her onto her back onto the floor. He knelt down beside her and raised his knife. Quinn quickly reflexed and grabbed his throat. She pushed him onto the ground.

"Where did you get your powers?" she demanded.

"A comet," the thief choked out in a terrified tone.

"The one that fell eleven years ago?"

Black Night nodded in reply. **So I wasn't the only one, **she said to herself.

While she was thinking, Black Night quickly threw her off him and onto the floor, causing her to bang her head. He pinned her to the ground with one hand and held the knife to her face with the other.

Quinn was into much pain to struggle him off. **This is it, I'm going to die, **she thought miserably and closed her eyes.

Black Night slowly tilted his knife to her mask. "So let's see who's really under that mask," he mumbled and cut the elastic strings that kept the mask tied to Quinn's head.

Quinn felt the mask slide from her face. Her cover was blown.

"Quinn?"his voice exclaimed. Quinn realised that under that robotic sound effect she knew that voice. She reached her left hand towards his face and ripped off his balaclava to reveal and shocked face , and a mowhawk.

"Puck? You're Black Night?" She asked. She was completely stunned. She never expected this.

"You seem surprised," Puck muttered.

"Well it's hard to accept the fact that my ex-boyfriend is a superhuman thief," Quinn replied.

"Believe me, it's no easier to accept the fact that my ex-girlfriend is a super hero who can kick ass."

"Why did you do it Puck?" She asked.

"I needed all that money Quinn, for my pool cleaning company, I had to get ahead some how."

"And you thought becoming a thief was the way to do it? How did you even get to that comet?"She asked as they both sat down on the floor together.

"I was staying at my aunt's that weekend. So that's where you got yours?" Puck answered.

Quinn nodded. "Puck, you have to stop this. Just give it up now and I promise you won't get arrested."

"Ok fine, I'll stop," Puck sighed. "But do I have to give back all that stuff?"

Quinn nodded and Puck groaned. "What about Adrenaline then? Is she going to disappear aswell, now that she has finally defeated Black Night?"

Quinn shrugged. "She might disappear for a while but she'll _always_ be prepared to help Lima."

_Author's note : Thanks for reading. Hope you enjoyed. _


End file.
